


Evil

by MagicalStranger13



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStranger13/pseuds/MagicalStranger13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew it could feel so good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil

**Author's Note:**

> 100 hits! Have another story my darlings, but be careful! This one's hot!  
> Dedicated to humanityinahandbag for promoting me out of the goodness of her heart!  
> Sweet Buttefly Bog smuttiness ahead! Don't like? Don't read!

Harsh, muted pants echoed throughout the private chambers of the Dark Forest’s sole ruler.  Two figures sat crouched on the wood floor.  Their weapons, a glinting sword and a staff with an inset amber stone, lay forgotten only a few feet away.

Their spar had been much more intense than those in the recent past.                              

Was it only because such clashes _always_ ignited the playful fire of their libido?  Perhaps it was due to the four consecutive weeks they’d spent apart, because the royal responsibilities of their respective kingdoms could not be denied their attention?  Maybe it was the sweltering mid-summer heat that made the creamy, pliant skin of the fairy princess glisten like diamond dust?  Or could it be that the rapidly tiring goblin king knew that he was behind on his number of matches won, and had decided to alter the course of their game to far more _pleasurable_ goals?

It could have been any combination of the three explanations with the first, but did it really _matter_?

What already feeble control they’d held over their desire, snapped like an over-laden tree branch and they had crashed to the ground in a similar manner. 

Without her sword in hand, Marianne’s small frame was no match for Bog’s taller and much harder build.  He’d wrestled her around until her back was firmly pressed to his plated chest.  His left arm pinned her elbows to her sides and his mantis-legs wedged between her own, prying them apart _and_ locking them in place.

Then, his devilish right hand snaked its way down her flat stomach.  It reached under her tunic, sliced the inseam of her leggings with a knife-like claw, and _finally_ went to work.

Marianne’s head had drunkenly fallen back against Bog’s shoulder and her breath fled her lungs in a hiss.  _God_ , it had been _too_ long since they’d touched this way! 

She bit her lip as his glorious fingers stroked over her burning center, spreading her gushing nectar of arousal over her pink-petal labia.  Her thighs trembled and her spine bowed when she felt him run his claws over her sensitive jewel; gentle enough to send jolts of rapture racing through her bloodstream.

Though grounded, Bog’s wings buzzed behind him to cool the sultry air around them.  The considerate action chilled the sparkling beads of sweat on her arms and face; a delicious contrast to the pulsing inferno gradually rising in her lower belly. 

He continued to carefully tease her clit, drawing a handful of whining moans from the fairy in his grasp.  He was deliberately drawing this out.  He was determined to make the feverish payoff incomparable in her mind. 

Just when she was about to demand he stop stalling, he suddenly and without even a _hint_ of warning, plunged his lengthy fingers into her tight, slick channel.  Ever mindful of his claws, he expertly played with her: going perfectly deep and fast enough to make feral gasps tear their way from her throat.    

Marianne shamelessly rocked herself against Bog’s hand.  Her blunt nails sunk into her palms, her mouth parted, her clouded tan eyes drooped to a close and her brow furrowed to help her concentrate on the euphoric sensations her lover was unfurling within her.  She was climbing higher and higher towards the peak of a great mountain and when she reached it, she would plummet from its edge in a spectacular swan-dive of satiated bliss.

Flying was great and all, but sometimes the bubbling thrill of falling could _not_ be outdone. 

She nearly shrieked when Bog started to quickly thumb her pearl, rubbing it against her pubic bone, and increased the pace if his pumping digits.

She was blazing inside and out.  Somehow, drowning _and_ soaring towards the very beginning of completion.

 _Almost there!  Almost-!_                     

“Say it.”

She could barely register his guttural words; she was too flushed and wantonly stimulated to reply coherently.

“Mmmm……ah….oh…..hrrng!”

“Say it, Tough Girl.”

“Oooooooh, fuck!  Hmm-ah!” 

A sharp, wicked grin split the darkness and the long, rough fingers halted their movements and drew away.

“NO!”  Marianne wailed in anguish and frustration, trying fruitlessly to chase after them with her hips.  He held her fast, despite her frantic thrashing.  “Nonononono!!!  _Bog_!”

_She’d been SO close!_

“ _Say_ it, love.”  His tongue slid under her ear and his deep brogue made her insides tremble with molten lust.  “Then I’ll give ye what ye want.”

She _hated_ it when he did this!  She _wanted_ to squash him like a cockroach, call him every foul name in her language, or at _least_ sock him across the face again…but… _dammitdammitdammit_ she was just _too_ completely turned _on_ to fight him now!

And he _knew_ it.

To hell with her pride!  She’d get him back later.  _Definitely_. 

“Okay, okay!”  She cried out in a helplessly strangled voice, eyes squeezing shut in her desperate plea.  “You’re _evil_!  You’re the most evil creature in the whole _world_ , Bog, just PLEASE, _pleasepleaseplease_ let me _CUM_!!!”

A smiling growl:

“And don’t ye _ever_ forget it.”

He resumed his loving and passionate assault on her hot, soaking flesh.  His immediate reward?  A writhing fairy princess arching her back, clenching her moist inner muscles and unleashing a wild scream of pure ecstasy loud enough to rouse several confused and startled nearby goblin guards from their sleep.

Who knew _evil_ could feel so _good_?     

**Author's Note:**

> *lights a cigarette*  
> Was it as good for you as it was for me? I know it's another short one, but you know what? I've decided that's just how I roll sometimes. I'm evil, like Bog. I love to tease!  
> 100 hits on this and I'll post another story! Leave kudos or comments to boost my confidence!


End file.
